


I Made This For You

by 1prittypony1



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1prittypony1/pseuds/1prittypony1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyde goes to work with Jekyll and makes breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Made This For You

**Author's Note:**

> Jekyll and Hyde are furries. Hyde is a orange tiger and Jekyll is a white tiger.

Hyde POV

I was roughly shaken awake by a paw on my shoulder and I swatted it away as I murmured, “5 more minutes please.”

“We have to get up right now or I will be late and my patients will be upset with me.”

“Why does your work start so early?” I looked outside the window at the darkened streets. “The sun’s not even up yet?”

“The hospital chose the time it opened, not me.”

“Can’t you get another shift in the afternoon?” I said as I snuggled back into the warm covers of the bed that we both slept in.

“Dr. Lanyon and I are the only ones on that shift since the hospital is understaffed.”

“Uhhhhhh.”

The covers were roughly tore away as the cold air met my fur. I shivered instantly and tried to grope for the covers again. 

“Do you want me to get the ice water?”

“I’m up!” I bolted out of bed and immediately felt the cold floor under my feet. “Anything but the ice cold water.” 

“Good, you’ll take a shower after me.”

“Why?”

“Because you look and smell disgusting.”

I rolled my eyes.

“Don’t roll your eyes at me. I want you to get a change of clothes ready before I’m done.” He left and I heard the door to the bathroom close with a click of the lock before I heard the shower being turned on.

It’s my first day since I was “born” and he’s ordering me around like I’m a little child. I’m an adult I can do whatever I want.

“Keep telling yourself that” I hear Jekyll yell above the running water.”

“Stop reading my mind.”

“Stop angrily talking to yourself.”

“Why can’t you just leave me alone?”

Jekyll comes back into the room clothed and ready for the day. 

“Your turn.”

I grumbled as I walked to the shower and closed the door. I remembered to bring the clothes I was changing in here with me as a dropped them into a pile on the floor. I opened the door to the shower and relaxed as I felt the warm water on my fur. I could just stay in here all day but Jekyll would probably find me and make me get out of the shower. I quickly took my shower and got dressed and opened the door. 

“All right, I’m ready.”

“Have you brushed your hair and teeth?”

“No.”

“Do it.”

I sighed as I quickly accomplished those silly little tasks.

“Now can we go?”

“The hansom’s waiting for us in the front of the house.”  
………  
Staying with Jekyll at his work was boring. There was nothing to do but watch him take care of sick patents. We finally came home and we both laid down for bed. 

“What day is it tomorrow?”

“Saturday.”

“Do you have to work tomorrow?”

“No.”

“That’s good.”

I went to sleep after that and woke up at 9:00 A.M. I looked to see if Jekyll got up yet and found him still asleep. As quietly as I could, I tiptoed out of the bedroom and tried my best to fix breakfast. 

Jekyll came down a little while later.

“Morning Hyde.”

“Morning.” Jekyll yawned as he sat down at the table. "You made me breakfast?” 

“Yep.”

“Why?” He looked at me suspiciously.

“Oh no reason. I just thought you’d want a nice breakfast.”

“This is about Sir Danvers isn’t it?” 

“Yes” I admitted enviously rubbing my hand together. 

“I’m not going to forgive you for murdering him.” 

“It was an accident” I pleaded.

“An accident?” He clenched his jaw.

“You didn’t let me out and I was upset so I had to hurt something. He was unfortunately there and I killed him.” 

“It wasn’t my fault” Jekyll slammed the table with his fist. 

“I told you something bad would happen if you didn’t release me and it did.” 

“Whatever” Jekyll looked angrily at the plate in front of him. 

Jekyll picked up the toast which immediately crumbled into a burnt mess. Next he picked up the bacon.

“You burnt the bacon and the toast.”

He tried the egg.

“You also managed to burn an egg.”

He tried the orange juice

“Why does this taste like lemons?”

“I couldn’t find any orange juice so I colored lemon juice orange.”

“You managed to burn everything.”

“I made this for you. The least you could say is a thank you.” I leaned over, getting so close that I could have punched his pretty face. 

“Humph” Jekyll huffed turning up his nose and pushing the plate away. 

“Fine, I’ll eat my own breakfast but this is the last time I’m doing anything nice for you from now on.” I angrily grabbed the plate and began to eat the breakfast that was already going cold.


End file.
